<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And If It's You Or Me by LadyTabatha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329123">And If It's You Or Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTabatha/pseuds/LadyTabatha'>LadyTabatha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTabatha/pseuds/LadyTabatha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>War means having to fight battles you never wanted to fight. War means making choices you never wanted to make. War means doing things you never wanted to do.</p><p>But most of all, war means being selfish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez &amp; Annette Fantine Dominic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And If It's You Or Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me, frantically editing this piece five times in fifteen minutes: WHY WON'T IT LET ME MAKE THAT LINE ITALICIZED?</p><p>the lamp I am talking to: *does not respond*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annette made her way across the battlefield, Cutting Gale ripping through enemy soldiers. She paused when her eyes met a familiar face.</p><p>“Caspar…”<br/>
--------------<br/>
<i>“Come on, Annette! You can do it!”</i></p><p>
  <i>“Are you sure? I’m not… physical weapons aren’t my forte.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yeah! Come on, you’ll never get better if you don’t try!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She raised her axe and tried a few experimental swings. “Okay, here I come!” She charged towards him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“That’s the spirit!" he cheered. "Let’s go!”<i><br/>
---------------<br/>
“For what it’s worth,” he said, “I’m sorry that it’s gotta be this way.” He hefted his axe and prepared to strike.<br/>
---------------<br/>
<i>“What’s the problem? The stew was delicious.” He looked confused.</i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
      <i>“That is the problem!" she wailed. "It was supposed to be fruit custard!”</i>
</p><p>
      <i>He started to laugh.</i>
</p><p>
      <i>“Hey!” she protested. “It’s not funny!”</i>
</p><p>
      <i>“I’m sorry,” he said, visibly trying to suppress more laughter. “It’s just… how does that even happen?”</i>
</p><p>
      <i>“I don’t know! It just… happened!”</i>
</p><p>
      <i>“Well, it was still delicious,” he said. “No matter what it was supposed to be. So cheer up! It wasn’t a total failure, and I’m sure you’ll do better next time."</i><br/>
-----------------<br/>
“I am too,” she whispered, magic sparking at her fingertips.<br/>
-----------------<br/>
<i>“Man, you’re really smart, Annette!” He glanced at the formulas that covered the page of her book. “I can’t even begin to make sense of these!”</i>
</p><p>
          <i>“Well, this part here means that you need to hold your hand in Position Three--”</i>
</p><p>
          <i>“Position Three?” he interrupted. “What’s that?”</i>
</p><p>
          <i>“Oh! I’ll show you.” She pressed her thumb against her little finger and twisted her wrist. “And then you just flick it.” She demonstrated, and a gust of wind flew across the room, directly into a bookshelf. It fell to the floor with a crash, scattering books everywhere. “Oh no!”</i>
</p><p>
          <i>“I’ll help you clean it up,” he offered.</i>
</p><p>
          <i>“Oh, you don’t have to. I made the mess.”</i>
</p><p>
          <i>“Yeah, but it only happened because I asked you to show me,” he countered.</i>
</p><p>
          <i>She had to admit, cleanup didn’t take nearly as long with two people.</i><br/>
-------------------<br/>
Spells were quicker than axes.
        
      
    
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Annette did not weep.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The world needs more Annette &amp; Caspar content. They need more attention.</p><p>Preferably happy stuff.</p><p>...I say, on a fic where I made Annette kill Caspar.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>